cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasirock
History Global Alliance and Treaty Organization On May 30, 2006, King KasMage established the Monarchy of Kasirock. Upon its inception, it was agreed upon by the Royal Council and the King that it would be necessary to place the nation into an alliance for purposes of defense and political establishment. Research into different alliances led to the consensus of ten of the thirteen Royal Councilmen, as well as the King, that membership into the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) would serve the nation best. Throughout Kasirock's membership in GATO, numerous programs were undertaken, including the creation of Falcon Harbor, the establishment of a Ministry of Finance, and the establishment of a Ministry of External Affairs, mainly to monitor delegation to the Global Alliance. Shortly after the finish of Falcon Harbor, GATO cited their mutual defense pact with the LUEnited Nations to declare war on the New Pacific Order. Kasirock honored its membership in GATO by declaring war on three NPO nations, all three of which never managed to reach Kasirockian land. As the Great War ended and weeks passed, Kasirock's King, KasMage, and Kasirock's closest non-GATO ally, Zocane, formed the Confederacy of Independent States (CIS) Charter and began the creation of government facilities to maintain what would soon become a new alliance. Kasirock tendered its resignation from the Global Alliance, as Zocane issued the same to the Coalition of Dark States. Confederacy of Independent States Throughout Kasirock's membership into the CIS, its King was elected to the High Chancellor position twice. As its first conflict soon arose, Kasirock voted for its entrance into said conflict. The S-R-I Affair arose when the Confederacy and the United Global Order, an MDP partner, declared war upon the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. The war would live short, however, it lasted long enough for Kasirock to invade two opposing nations. After the Confederacy joined The Initiative, a war ensued between that organization and The League. Kasirock, helping in the fight against the League of Small Superpowers, was ravaged as constant air raids and missile launches destroyed houses, buildings, and entire cities everywhere. With the support of the Viridian Entente and the CIS however, Kasirock would soon rebuild. However, membership in the CIS would only grow worse. Growing resentment over the hard-fought war against LoSS and heavy opposition to a proposal to merge the CIS into the Viridian Entente led to anger within the Confederacy and an eventual resignation by the Monarchy of Kasirock from the CIS. Viridian Entente The Monarchy of Kasirock, however, soon joined the Viridian Entente (VE), where Egore, the Lord, appointed KasMage to the position of Minister of Admissions. Following this, KasMage was later appointed to the position of Assistant-Minister of Foreign Affairs by the Viridian Minister of Foreign Affairs, Antonio Salovega, VI. During membership in the VE, another Great War ravaged the Cyberverse. Fighting once again against LoSS, and additionally this time around, /b/, Kasirock fought six nations, thought not all at once. While the war caused hardships in Kasirock, as the previous Kasirockian war did, large victories led to the complete dissolution of two opposing nations and the surrender of one nation. The other three nations were damaged greatly before peace declarations ended the war. Kasirock left the war, largely undamaged, with great prestige under its belt.